Lily
by The Zazu
Summary: “And I know I will meet her again. After all, life is long, far too long.” James Potter spoke simply to the rapt audience, his words carrying faint trace of an optimism that was slowly and surely diminishing. AU, multichaptered
1. Prologue

**Title**: Lily by The Zazu  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The movie _Hum Tum_, off which this story is based upon, belongs to Yash Raj Films.  
**Author's Note**: So, I have promised myself that I _will_ finish a multi-chaptered Harry Potter piece sometime in the future. This story is based on the Bollywood film _Hum Tum_ – it's one of my favourites, actually. Just as an additional reminder, this is an AU (Alternate Universe) story, meaning there is no magic. Hmm, I think that's all I have to address! Enjoy!

-

_Prologue_

-

"The new release from Marauder's Press, _Lily_, is novel that presents a fresh look at the battle of the sexes. Lily, the protagonist of the story, finds herself at odds with a man who completely her opposite – immature, irresponsible, and carefree. The amazingly witty book goes to show how love is not always instantaneous, but can develop over the years…"

"Mr. James H. Potter has brought his humour from the comic pages of the _Telegraph_ – which feature the comic _Lily_ – to the pages of the book. Who would have though that comic artist was capable such eloquent words? This highly-lauded novel is another well-deserved notch in Mr. Potter's belt…"

"It's almost time for the press conference with James Potter the media has been waiting for with bated breath. It's the first time since his rapidly selling novel's release last month that he has agreed for such vast media coverage. Now to our correspondent on site, Hazel Perkins…"

-

It was almost time for the conference to begin. James Potter, thirty years old, leaned leisurely against the table behind him as he scanned the forming crowd. Mostly reporters and their crews made up the large audience, but there still were many ordinary people jostling among them, vying to see now famed Potter in person. James cracked a rakish, yet nervous smile, as he raked a slender hand through his messy, black hair. It always looked tousled or rumpled and today was not an exception. He sighed slightly.

The man was not used to such a crowd. He _hated_ being put into the spotlight. It was too much pressure. And when under pressure, James was apt to do stupid things. This was his first press conference ever, and he certainly didn't want to botch the situation. In all reality, James had no idea what to do and how to conduct it… He would simply go with the flow. _I wonder what she would have done… _James let the through trail off mournfully.

Almost moments later, the crowd fell quiet, and the only sound came from the light breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees. James gulped uncomfortably, his hands immediately flying up to his silver-framed glasses by habit. His glasses were a source of comfort, one could say. Once more, James broke into a rakish smile, this time aiming it at the crowd. "Hullo there! Glad you all could make it this fine afternoon. I'm very honoured by your presence. Now, let's just hope it doesn't rain," he commented humorously, sending a wary glance to the mildly cloudy sky.

A smattering of laughter came from the audience. James continued speaking; now feeling a bit reassured. The nervousness had almost dissipated. "Well, this book was a big task for me. After all, how can you write three hundred and twenty-six pages about two characters from a comic? I really don't know. What I _do_ know is that without your encouragement, Lily," James paused pointing to a large comic poster of a slim, redheaded woman, "and Harold – well, Harry – wouldn't have come to life to explore the strange relationship between man and woman!" He then motioned to the poster of a messy-haired man who resembled himself somewhat.

"Thank you all, again, for the success _Lily_ is having. That comes from the bottom of my heart, seriously." Sticking his hands into the pockets of his black sports jacket, James flashed a grin to the audience. "Well, this is my first press conference, so please forgive any mistakes on my part," he disclaimed with an amicable smile. "So, what next? Ahh, yes. Questions. Now, I would like to handle this part like normal, civilised members of society. That means, please raise your hand to be called upon – humour me. Now that we have that minor fact settled, let's get on with it!"

A thin woman in an oversized blue suit raised her hand. James nodded in her direction. The woman, her large pen poised over her notebook, then continued. "Why did you think that writing about the relationship between men and women was a good idea?"

James's expressive hazel eyes lit up at the question, giving a chance for the other reporters to ready themselves for some note-taking. "Well, is there a more enigmatic, confusing topic out there in the world? Men have never understood women, and women always _think_ they understand men," he added with a chuckle. "You see, this is one of those subjects that there's always new material to write about. The man-woman relationship is a bit of a never-ending tale, I think. I hope that answers your question! Any more?"

A fat, chubby man who had raised his hand nodded slowly and quickly spoke. "Yessir. Why did you choose the name _Lily _for the title of the book? Frankly, I don't see such a manly man like you giving such feminine name to a book."

A loud laugh erupted from his lips. "Good Lord, that has to be one of the best I've heard recently!" James chuckled for a bit more before fully answering the man's question. "Have you read the novel, sir? One reason I titled it _Lily_ was because that was the name of my protagonist. In addition, lilies are such lovely flowers. Most every single bird I've encountered really appreciates a good bouquet," He produced a sheepish smile and winked broadly at the audience. "Now men, that's your cue to run off and purchase some flowers to romance your lady love with. The female species only deserves the best, don't they?" James commented with a wink, much to the delight of all the women present. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, I have one, if you don't mind Mr. Potter," stated a petite, blonde woman with blue eyes. James nodded his approval. The woman continued, not unkindly, "Excluding the obvious jabs at women that have been perpetuated by your character Harry in the novel, I have reason to believe that this story about Lily is based on your own experiences. Am I correct?"

James crossed his arms defensively, wondering how in the world the reporter was so perceptive. There was something strikingly familiar about the woman too… He shook off the feeling. Feeling incredibly nervous and alone, James attempted a weak half-smile before responding. "Yes, you could say this is based upon my past. If love is requited, there is no story to tell at all. Now, if it is unrequited, an interesting story emerges, well at least a somewhat interesting one. She brought so much into my life... I just didn't realize it then," James answered quietly, so quietly that everyone present had to strain to hear him. He once again letting his mournful eyes drift to the cloudy sky before abruptly focusing on the hushed audience with a strange solemnity.

"And I know I'll meet her again... Because life is long; far too long."

-

**Author's Note**: I hope it doesn't seem too melodramatic. Also, the 'Harry' character in James's book, _Lily_, is not Harry, as in Lily's son. 'Harry' is based off of James's middle name, Harold. (Well, the middle name that I have given him!) Just in case anyone was confused. Other than that, I hope people are interested in this fic! Reviews are just lovely, too.


	2. Chapter 1: Taking Off

**Title**: Lily by The Zazu  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The wonderful movie _Hum Tum_ belongs to Yash Raj Films.  
**Timeline/Series**: James Potter Timeline; Alternate Universe (AU)  
**Author's Note**: Thank you to all the reviewers! Your words are continuously inspiring. A majority of this story takes place in the past – a bit like a flashback, one could say. As I always say, I hope you all enjoy.

-

_Chapter One: Taking Off_

-

**_Ten Years Ago – Heathrow Airport _**

"Gracious, darling, I still _cannot_ believe that you are travelling to the United States! I _do_ wish that you could have gone to university here, but I suppose the calibre of the schools there are equal to ours!" Mrs. Janet Ashley Marie Evans beamed broadly at her younger daughter, Lily. "Oh, darling, I am so excited for you! It will be a wonderful experience!" the exuberant mother stated loudly, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders, and catching the eyes of the passers by.

Lily Evans, seventeen years, merely shot a look at her mother, embarrassed. "Oh mother, please do stop with the dramatics. Everyone is staring at us," she muttered uncomfortably. Lily sighed, tucking a strand of thick red hair behind her ear. Although used to her mother's antics, Lily often got exasperated with them. "Yes mother, I am sure that Stanford University is decent enough," she replied finally, a hint of sarcasm colouring her statement.

Mrs. Evans only nodded a bit absent-mindedly, her thoughts drifting away in a sea of nostalgia. It only had seemed like a few years ago when Lily was a mere child, toddling around. She recalled her daughter's voracious love of books. 'Stephen helped her so much with her reading before his passing. He was always such a good man,' Mrs. Evans thought wistfully. 'I wish Petunia had decided to attend a nice school, instead of just meandering through the local college and then getting married to that… that…' The slightly plump woman shook her head, banishing such thoughts. Her older daughter, Petunia, had done what she had wanted to do, and the past was the past.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear? Oh, I'm sorry, Lil. I was just remembering your father," Mrs. Evans apologized. She squeezed her daughter's shoulder gently. "He would have been proud of you… The flat is going to seem so awfully alone without you around, my flower child."

"I know, mother, I know," Lily answered softly, giving her now teary mother a small smile.

-

Close to the reminiscing mother and daughter, stood a rather slim woman who, at the moment, was scanning the throngs of people quite impatiently. One could tell she had been absolutely stunning when younger. Her glossy brown hair was streaked with a dignified silver, and her intense hazel eyes were wise with a mischievous twinkle. Judith Potter had a wonderful personality to match – she was sweet, quiet, and definitely determined to keep her infernal son in line. Once again, Judith scanned the crowds. "What to do with that boy of mine?"

Although exasperated, she couldn't help but smile inwardly, recalling the images of her son James. James had his father's messy black hair and Judith's own vivid hazel eyes. These features, combined with his lovely deep voice and pleasing appearance, had quickly made her son quite the lady-killer. 'I don't even want to know how many hearts he's broken,' Judith thought, sighing. 'He's just like his father, Harold…' The woman quickly broke out of this train of thought and asked, "Remus, is he here yet?"

Slender, handsome, _and_ intelligent, Remus Lupin had always been a close friend to James and was definitely willing to see him off. The brown-haired man was about two or three years James's senior, and was already studying at Oxford in computer engineering. Remus shook his head slightly, responding in his soft, gentle voice. "I haven't seen him yet, Mrs. Potter… I have no idea how he's going to survive in university!" Remus paused, before exclaiming, "Oh wait, hullo there… There he is!"

"Mum, Lupin… hey," eighteen-year-old James Potter commented as he ran up to the pair, slightly out of breath. Almost immediately he began to make an excuse. "Sorry… The lift got stuck… And I forgot something in the car too…" He offered a sheepish smile as he slipped into his jean jacket and slung his carry-on over his shoulder.

"James Potter, there _are_ no lifts to get to this terminal. I do not want to hear your excuses any longer!" Judith harrumphed.

Remus merely rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed good-naturedly. "Yeah… you _did _forget something," he commented with a slight smirk, handing a passport, ticket, and boarding pass.

"Oy, how did you get that? I swore I had in my carry-on…" James snatched the items, sounding puzzled. He then grinned broadly. "Thanks, Remmy, dunno what I would do without you, you know! "

His friend crossed his arms and sighed in mock exasperation. "I don't know what you would do without me either. Probably die, or something equally horrible. I hope you survive university without my awe-inspiring presence. It's a good thing 'Cissa will be there to take care of you…" Remus paused before adding, "And don't call me 'Remmy' either, Jimmy."

"Jimmy? _Jimmy_?" James looked appalled. "Fine! Anything to avoid such a horrendous name," he relented. "Yeah, Narcissa, sure," James added with afterthought, earning him a curious look from Remus.

"She's awfully pretty _and_ she puts up with you. What more do you want from a girlfriend? And I thought you fancied her!" Remus asked James, not even expecting an answer. He shook his head. "I just hope you don't bungle things up with her. For once, you have a relationship that's going for you. Don't be a prat."

The black-haired boy growled. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

At precisely that moment, Judith's mobile phone rang shrilly, forcing her to pull away from the rather petty argument. "Hello, Judith speaking?" she questioned calmly. Almost immediately, her eyebrows shot up and she sighed. "Hold on, Mr. Potter, let me get hold of James for you." Pressing a hand to the mouthpiece of the phone, Judith commented quickly, "James, it's your father."

"Cool, thanks mum. Give me the phone," James said, smiling broadly as he snatched the phone away from Mrs. Potter. She only smiled faintly. James turned away from his mother and Remus, holding the mobile to his ear. "'Oy, Dad, good to hear from you again. It's been a while! Yeah, I reckon I'll be fine. Yes, I'll say 'hi' to Narcissa from you. Want to meet up next time you venture to the States? Soon, preferably. Great! That'd be brill. Talk to you later." James ended the call and grinned. "Dad's doing well, Mum."

The usually composed woman looked aghast. "I didn't even _ask_, James. Your dad and I have been separated for at least fourteen years, James." Judith shook her head with a frustrated sigh. Her son would never give up, especially when it came to her relationship with his father.

James merely winked broadly and his mother. "You didn't ask, but you _did_ want to know... I can tell. Anyway, my flight is leaving soon, isn't it? Better get going, eh?" He changed the subject speedily for the benefit of his mother.

Remus nodded, sending a quick glance at the clock. "Yes, and you better hurry from the looks of it." A sudden smile enveloped his features and he pulled the younger man into a tight hug. "Things aren't going to be the same without you, James. Take care of yourself and e-mail and ring me often, okay? If not, I'll... I'll... get back to you on that one," he added, with grey eyes twinkling. "Tell 'Cissa I said hullo, okay? And no flirting with the flight attendants, James. No matter what you think, it isn't polite!"

James pouted childishly and put on doe eyes. "Aw, no flirting? You take the fun out of everything Remmy – uh – _Remus_." Another grin lit up his features. He then nodded obediently. "I promise I'll e-mail you every other day, at least. I'll also be sure to ring you at the inopportune times. Sound good mate?" Remus nodded his assent, grinning as his rather silly nickname left James' mouth.  
As soon as James was finished his talk with Remus, he was enveloped in another hug – this time from Mrs. Potter. "I-I'll miss you, James. Take care of yourself. Phone me. Work hard on your studies. I want you to do well. Make something out of your life," she murmured, burying her face into her son's shoulder.

"Don't worry mum, you know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Aren't I responsible?" James reassured proudly. Judith broke into a broad smile, hearing her son's response. Remus merely snickered. James shot him a withering stare as he patted his mother on the back. "Thanks Mum, for not making such a fuss."

Judith shot her son a questioning stare. "What are you talking about James?"

Chuckling softly to himself, James pointed a rather exuberant mother and frazzled daughter close to them. The mother was gesturing wildly, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief periodically. The daughter looked slightly embarrassed.

"Here is your cross pendant, darling. You almost forgot it! If possible, please _try_ to attend the service every other week. The Lord will bless your profusely, I promise you. Also, don't forget to say your prayers before bedtime, Lil. It's a good habit, believing in something!" Mrs. Evans bubbled, handing her frustrated daughter a silver chain with a cross. Lily smiled feebly and nodded automatically as Mrs. Evans continued to spurt her warnings and reminders.

"Now, don't forget to brush your teeth after supper. We don't want your breath smelling horrible, do we now. Also, cavities aren't that becoming anyway. Take some extra floss with you. You might not be able to buy floss in Palo Alto until you get comfortable with the town and the Stanford campus…"

Lily finally interrupted, her voice firm. "_Yes_, mother, _I understand._ Now, I'm running late to the gate. Love you." The redhead tried to extricate herself from her mother's grasp. However, Mrs. Evans wasn't so easy to shake off.

Watching with James and Remus, Mrs. Judith otter covered her mouth, attempting to suppress the laugh threatening to overcome her. Thank goodness she hadn't become an overbearing mother. This mother seemed only concerned, though. Perhaps she was only nervous for her daughter. Judith scanned the area around the pair. Where was this girl's father? A pair of brown brows furrowed into a thoughtful frown. Maybe he was running late. Or maybe this lovely redheaded girl didn't have a father. And just _maybe_ her parents had separate, just like she and Harold had. 'I would never wish that on any child,' Judith thought solemnly.

"Hah! That's downright amusing, if you ask me Remus," James confided to his friend. Remus nodded in agreement. Suddenly the younger man added, "And that bird sure is a looker…" He let out a low whistle, much to the dismay of Remus.

"Narcissa, remember?" Remus reminded.

"Oh… right. Well, I better get going. Mum, love you, miss you, take care. You take care of her, Remus. And Remus, get yourself a bloody girlfriend. At least get laid," James murmured the final statement with a mischievous smile to his soft-spoken friend. Remus only growled loudly, thus ushering James to the gate a little faster than necessary. "Bye!" he shouted behind him. Remus' angry appearance softened as he managed a wave. Judith watched quietly as her only child walked away, hoping the best for him.

-

"Lily, my flower child, don't forget to write!" Mrs. Evans called out, as Lily began to move in the direction of the gate.

"Yes mother," the young woman murmured as complacently as she could. "Love you." Lily brushed past a black-haired young man without giving him even a second glance. She handed her ticket, boarding pass, and passport to the woman at the desk and then proceeded to board the plane.

The black-haired man ruffled his hair in a puzzled manner. Abruptly he muttered, "She's definitely going to be a challenge..." His hazel eyes twinkled merrily behind his sunglasses.

This trip was going to get interesting.

-

**_Flight 183, London – New York – Los Angeles route_**

James Potter blinked in surprise as he found himself sitting next to the redheaded girl on the plane. Life certainly was a strange thing at times. She was much prettier up close. The man almost wanted to touch her silken hair, to make sure it wasn't a figment of his imagination. _'Narcissa, remember?'_ The sensible voice of Remus haunted his thoughts. _'_I'm not even going to _look_at her even if she is looking at _me_," James thought confidently. James snuck a quick glance at the girl. She was looking out the window, completely oblivious to everything. Damn. Not even a single glance his way.  
Moments after the plane had taken to the air, the flight attendant walked by with her cart. "What would you two like?"

"Two teas," James commented promptly, winking broadly at the brunette.

"Wait, miss," the redhead interrupted, sending a pointed glance James. "I would like coffee. Some milk in it, please. Skim milk. And sugar – brown sugar. Two spoons. Thank you." The attendant merely nodded, saying that she would get the coffee in a minute. Abruptly the young woman turned to James, her green eyes flashing brilliantly. "Why did you try to order for me?"

His eyes widened and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I was trying to be nice. You seemed like a tea type of girl at that moment. But now I see why you're more coffee than tea..." James trailed, realising how stupid he sounded.

"Coffee type?" was her immediate question. The fair girl's words began to border on annoyance.  
Clearing his throat, James raised a single eyebrow and let a cocky grin light up his face. "Well, y'know, intelligent and independent. In a hurry, usually. And without the coffee... quite a grumpy person."

The glare James received was akin to a laser boring a hole through a piece of metal. In this case, the 'metal' was James Potter. The young man winced and handed the fiery girl her cup of coffee, given to him by the attendant.

-

A few hours later, James was bored.

Bloody bored.

This strange, angry girl wasn't even bothering to start a conversation. She was listening attentively to the music blasting through her headphones. Pity. She might have actually been interesting to talk to. Running a hand through his already tousled black hair, he shook his head. 'On second thought, she just might bite my head off. Great. That doesn't sound pleasing at all,' he mused. James banged his head on the headrest with a sigh.

_Maybe I should read a magazine_. "Hey... Can I borrow that mag..." James suddenly stopped, noticing that he already had a magazine on his lap. 'God is smiting me,' was his angry thought. James rolled his eyes. Abruptly, he grinned and fumbled for a napkin and took out his pen. Immediately, he began to sketch two childish figures on the napkin. He continued to grin as the figure of an impish boy and a rather angry girl. The boy, with rather mussed up hair, had a 'H' inscribed into his shirt, while the girl had an 'L' drawn on her frock. This wasn't as boring as he thought. James began to hum cheerfully, continuing to add details to the characters.

"Stop humming," the redhead – or 'Angelic Devil Young Woman' as James dubbed her – snapped.

James shrugged, continuing to hum. "Turn the volume of whatever music you're listening to up. No need to get your knickers in a twist." He purposefully ignored the irritated sigh coming from her direction. The Angelic Devil was fun to mess with.

Once again, Angelic Devil Young Woman sighed and finally glanced at his napkin drawing. "What are drawing?" she asked, trying to hide the curiosity that was overtaking her.

"Harry and Lily," he muttered as he worked, wondering why she was asking. James shoved a hand into his pocket and retrieved a few coloured pencils, beginning to shade in his work. Drawing was a relaxing task for him – one reason he was studying graphic design in the United States.

An odd look entered her eyes as she nodded. "Oh... I see."

"Yeah. Our plane is reaching New York City in a couple hours and I don't know your name, nor do you know mine." James' tone was casual as he posed the question, now shading Lily's dress a light green colour. Without realising the similarity, James also started to colour the hair of the girl a rich red.

"All you needed to do was ask," she informed him. "My name is Lily. Lily Evans. Yours?"

"Bond. James Bond," James joked with a bright smile. Seeing the blank, perhaps frustrated, expression on her face James sighed. It was Britain, after all, one would have thought the classic series would have been known to her. "My genius is lost on you... James Potter is my name and girls are my game."

"Idiot."

"Gee, thanks for your kindness."

"Mhmmm."

"Errr... Lily, was it?"

"Were you listening, _Potter_?"

"Lily. What a coincidence," James muttered to himself, staring at his drawings.

Yes, what a coincidence...

-

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay! I might tweak parts of this chapter during the week, since I just wanted to get it finished, but I'm generally satisfied with it – more so with the beginning portion than the scene on the plane… Anyway. Reviews are lovely if you wish to bestow a few to me. ;D


	3. Chapter Two: Battle of the Sexes

**Title**: Lily by The Zazu  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. The wonderful movie _Hum Tum_ belongs to Yash Raj Films.  
**Timeline/Series**: James Potter Timeline; Alternate Universe (AU)  
**Author's Note**: Thank you, reviewers, for being so gracious to me! I hope you all have been having a brilliant summer. I am still debating whether or not to continue following _Hum Tum_ closely, but I suppose I will cross that bridge after this chapter. Enjoy!

-

_Chapter Two: Battle of the Sexes_

-

_La Guardia International Airport, New York_

"Finally, oh _finally_!" James Potter exclaimed exuberantly, rushing out of the plane and into the airport with the fervour of a child at Christmas. A carefree grin spread across his face as he headed towards the luggage claim, carry-on slung over his shoulder. He needed to make sure his baggage was transferred to the next connection. James glanced out the window. His grin became even broader. "Look at that _view_! Seen anything like that, Lils?"

"_Lils_?" a look of disgust passed over Lily Evans' features as she tried to walk faster. The young woman sent a withering stare in James' direction, in order to emphasize her annoyance. "Don't call me that. I _do_ have a name," Lily said with a snort. "And the view _is_ rather nice," she admitted a bit reluctantly, moments later. Why was she still talking to this… _person_?

"Lils is quite a nice nickname. Your mum calls you something like that too, doesn't she?" James said teasingly. "Don't see why you would be so bothered." He purposely ignored Lily's pointed glare. It was the first time James had travelled across the Atlantic and he was positively bouncing off the walls. "We have a few hour lay-over here, you know," he added rather informatively. "Care to see the sights with me, Miss Lily Marianna Evans?" At this point, James bowed grandly and winked at her good-naturedly, although earning a few stares from the other passengers disembarking.

Lily tried not to look interested as she continued to stride purposefully down the terminal. "A few hours, really?" was her noncommittal response. She opened her mouth to add something but stopped quickly, eyes narrowing. "How did you know my middle name? I don't recall telling you such a thing. Actually, I hardly even recall _speaking_ with you on the flight or meeting you previously."

"Ah, well, that's what you think!" James waggled his eyebrows comically. "Well, I admit that you have some interesting things in your handbag there. And you have a rather nice passport photo. It might be even better than mine, actually," he added with some thought.

An angry blush flooded the young woman's pale cheeks as she stared at what seemed the most despicable man on earth. "H-How… W-Why…" Lily stepped to the side of the corridor to take a moment to gather her thoughts. "That is the _rudest_ thing I have ever heard! You have no right to rifle through a women's handbag. I can take you to court for this kind of thing, you know." Her nostrils flared slightly in indignation and anger, a bit like a bull before charging.

"You can check to see if anything is missing." James tilted his head to the side, regarding her anger with a slight smile. Lily's reaction reminded him quite of Narcissa… He quickly shook his head before deciding to up his current level of charisma. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, alright? Now, do you want to join me? It will be lots of fun," he wheedled.

Lily twirled a strand of hair and stared at James reproachfully. "After what you did?" James gave her his most winning look. The girl sighed, hiked up her handbag to a more comfortable position on her shoulder. "Fine…" The trip would be boring alone, she admitted to herself.

She only hoped that she didn't regret her decision.

-

Whistling merrily, James hopped onto the bus, quickly paying for their fares. "This is going to be some great fun, Lils," he commented brightly, sliding into a seat. Lily grudgingly slid in after him. Noticing her reluctance, James rolled his eyes. "Hey, if you didn't want to come with me, you shouldn't have."

"Hmph."

"Fine, you be like that. Don't have fun." James looked out the window, watching the scenery whirl by. "Eh, busy place. A bit like London, don't you think? A wonderful place to start our story." The young man continued to look out the window, a slight frown appearing on his features. The last time he had said that was the first time he had met Narcissa Black. James shook his head. This was getting strange.

Lily interrupted his thoughts with a question. "A story?" She sounded rather dubious.

James affirmed the statement with a nod of his head and surprised himself as he continued, "Yes. A story. Everyone has their own story, a story of their life. When two people meet, their stories cross and another story starts. It's really simple, if you think about it."

"What if they never see each other again?"

He ruffled his already tousled hair comically and smiled wisely before replying, "They always will, somehow. Life is too long and this world is too small for it not to happen."

"Potter, that has to be the first intelligent statement I have heard from you _all_ day. Are you feeling alright?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. Maybe James Potter wasn't as much of a prat as she had once believed. "Potter! This is our stop." Lily jumped to her feet and nearly flew off the bus. James followed, looking rather amused.

Lily fished out a map from her purse. "Okay, Potter, first we should visit a museum. I've heard so much about some of the ones here, you know. They say that they are just _fabulous_. It will be rather interesting!"

James grimaced. "A museum? Lils, museums are _dull_, don't you know?" James Harold Potter did _not_ want to step into a _dull_ museum for the duration of his stay in New York. There was no denying that James could be intelligent, but he certainly didn't want to appear as a _geek_. In addition to marring his self-proclaimed image of "cool," it would most definitely send women in the other direction. Unless… Maybe women enjoyed the Informative, Intelligent Man? This would take some consideration…

"We're going. I have the map. We can do whatever you want later, sound good?" Lily responded, grabbing his arm none too gently. She proceeded to pull the still thoughtful James in the direction of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. "This will be good for you, I promise." The redhead paused a moment in front of the stairs. "The architecture is just _beautiful_!"

James couldn't help but smile as he realised that they were at the museum of art. Lily hadn't known that James was attending a school of fine arts in California. 'This might actually be fun,' James thought idly. He shrugged slightly, and followed Lily up the steps.

-

After a few hours – in which he admittedly enjoyed himself – James had extricated Lily from the museum's newest exhibit and to Central Park. "That cabbie must have gypped us, I swear!" James complained as he strolled leisurely down the pathway. The sunlight was now beginning to fade, leaving artistic streaks of orange, red, and purple on its canvas, the sky.

"Don't swear," Lily reprimanded absent-mindedly. She was absorbed in her surroundings.

He paid no heed to the comment, raising his eyebrows and letting out a low whistle at the women jogging by. "That's more like it…"

The slim woman shook her head with a sigh. "One could almost believe that you have X-ray vision and were almost… mentally _undressing_ them!" Lily sounded a bit disgusted at James' very male tendencies.

"Who said I wasn't doing such a thing?" James chuckled. He sent a sideways glance towards Lily. He couldn't help but admire her slim profile, her red hair, her green eyes. Lily's personality was a bit magnetic as well. Intelligent with a gingery temperament. 'So much like 'Cissa.' James pushed away the thought as it came to him. "I am sure you'll be catching the eye of many blokes at your university, personally," he added, thinking it would soothe her ruffled feathers. It actually had the opposite effect.

"Why do you _insist_ on flirting with every woman you see? Not everyone adores you, James. I thought you weren't a prat for a little while, not like other guys, but there you go, changing my mind. Doing what you do isn't _respectful_, even though it may be fun for you. Grow up, James." Lily sounded more indignant than mad. She turned on her heel, beginning to walk away. She kind of wanted to see how he would react.

James merely stuck his hands in to the pockets of his black slacks and sighed, as if the weight of the world was placed upon his shoulders. "Why can't girls be more like guys?" he mused. "Whenever we give them a compliment, they think we fancy them. That's one reason you can't be friends with any woman except your mum… Women always think it's _love_." He voice was becoming more exasperated. "Blast it, all girls are just off their rockers. All the same, I swear…" James sent a pointed look at Lily's back. With a roll of his eyes, he tousled his hair artistically and began to walk away in the opposite direction. He would have fun _himself._

"Oh, really?"

The sudden, incredulous statement was enough to stop James in his tracks. He whirled around and nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes, really. I mean, girls think too much, understand too little. They think they know _everything_ about men, when they hardly have scratched the surface! Girls say one thing, mean the other. Then they blame _men_ for their mistakes saying 'men just don't understand.' Speaking in circles does no good… Have something to say? Say it." James was gaining momentum in his response. An impish twinkle had entered his eyes.

"She _says_ she is in love with you, but she wants you to make the first move in the relationship. Frankly, I thought women were supposed to be independent these days. If I recall correctly, they wanted to be accepted into society as businesswomen, doctors, etcetera, and not just housewives. So why can't girls make the first move? Blokes can be shy too." James was thinking of Remus at this point.

"Well, you know–"

James merely grinned at her and held up a hand. "Hold on there, darling. Let the master finish. Hm, now where was I, Lils?"

His amiable attitude was only met with an acidic glare. Lily was getting a bit irritated at his tirade, even though… even though it was _somewhat_ true. "Please don't call me Lils," she said wearily. That was a useless battle, as James probably wouldn't stop calling her that. "You were at how girls don't make the first move. Do continue, Potter." Although it was infuriating, Potter's thought process certainly was intriguing.

James raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised. Narcissa would always let him continue his explanation before putting her own foot down. Hard. "Thank you for your assistance, Lils," he said with a gracious, humorous bow. "Girls are _always_ tangled up in themselves, but the _only_ thing they are worried about untangling is there hair." James snorted. "And women say the strangest things sometimes. 'I know we're good friends, but… I never have looked at you that way.' One day she'll say you're the best thing that ever happened to her; the day after, you're delegated back to Average Joe. It's really aggravating, Lils…" James ruffled his hair with a sigh, beginning to walk absent-mindedly. It felt good to express his thoughts, with no one interrupting. Yet. "You are a very good listener, Lils," he commented idly, stopping in front of an ice cream stand. "One chocolate and…"

"Strawberry. Thanks, by the way."

"Not a problem, Lily dearest. And one strawberry, please," James finished, fishing out his wallet and extracting a few dollars. Thank goodness he remembered to exchange his money at the airport. "Here you go!" he exclaimed, handing over Lily's ice cream while licking his own. "Mmmm. I love chocolate." Lily rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Okay, as I was saying... Girls say many offending things. 'Oh my god, what kind of shirt is _that_! What kind of haircut have you gotten?' or 'You drive too fast dear; why are you always in a hurry?' Usually, the girl bought the shirt, suggested the haircut, or nagged the man to get there quickly. Sometimes I believe they complain because they can. Rather strange policy, eh?" He paused to lick his ice cream and sit down on a bench, also motioning for Lily to sit down. "You see, girls only approach you to change you... for the worst! She devises schemes to destroy, makes you laugh, and makes you angry. _This_ is why birds should be more like blokes."

"Get up. We're walking," Lily said sharply. "My turn to talk." James only shrugged and stood up with a smile. She continued, "Hey, if you guys are so happy on your own, why do you fancy women?" James only stared at her oddly. Lily sighed exasperatedly. "I didn't imply you should like men. I meant, that why do you bother pursuing women? Why do you buy her thousands of gifts? Why do you present her with a big bouquet of roses? All this to win women who will only infuriate you? And if you ask me, men have _terrible _pick up lines. 'You didn't tell me your name... Want to go out for some coffee?' How about, 'Pardon me miss, I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?' Honestly, it's quite silly!" Lily stopped and munched on her ice cream cone.

"Are you done?"

"Just getting started, sorry!" Lily replied, not sounding sorry at all. "Men lead a disordered, meaningless, and wasted life; you put your hand on your heart and swear you're different every single time. A wet towel on the floor, the toothpaste cap tossed aside carelessly, wearing yesterday's socks inside out regardless of the time... what kind of life is _that_? A woman teaches you how to live. A girl changes you from a beast," Lily acted like a monkey, "to a man." A small smile touched her lips. "You know you wouldn't last a second without her. _And _she knows you'll never be able to admit it. That's why girls aren't likes boys." Lily smirked, thinking she had finally shut James up.

At this point, James had the grace to interrupt. "Women have this obsession with dates. Even when there isn't love, she remembers the dates." James fluttered his eyelashes demurely at the girl. He began once more, this time in a falsetto. "Our eyes met on the first of March. On the fourth of April, I came to meet you. The eighth of May, we held hands. On sixth June... well you know what happened." He once again batted his eyelashes and winked as Lily shoved him. "Oooh, I'm wounded," he muttered.

"What does it matter to boys? They go with the flow anyway!" she snapped. Lily made her voice deeper. "Your mom and dad aren't home? Can I come over? Your friend is going home alone? Should I drop her off? Ugh... When we get tired, that's when they console us. But when they are shy, they run off. At least when a girl says 'yes,' she stands by it!"

"Lils, dear, why are we fighting over this?"

"You started it, James Potter. At first, they never let you go anywhere alone. Then they say they are busy and avoid you. Please understand darling, I have a lot of work today," she mimicked.

"Erm, hullo, can you at least listen to me?"

"So what if I'm far away? Your name is still written on my heart," Lily continued to mimic, blatantly ignoring James' pleas. "Suddenly, the face they were so crazy about becomes boring. After another couple days, their eyes start wandering."

"Lily!" James really didn't want to fight.

"You know, life doesn't run on love alone!"

"That's _exactly_ what _I_ said, didn't I?" James commented, frowning slightly. "Or something like that."

"Why do men have to be so stupid about things like this? Can't they understand women go through a lot too? Have _you_ ever had a period? I hardly would think so. Men are the deceiving ones. They could be cheating on you without your knowledge."

The red hair seemed to transform into a silvery blonde for a moment. The startling green eyes to a vivid ice blue. James felt like he was transferred into a similar situation from a few years ago, when he first met Narcissa Black. 'A little less snappy, though,' he mused. James mirrored his reaction from the past.

"Okay, that's it," he murmured.

James faced Lily and roughly pressed his lips to her own. A chill went down Lily's spine at the abrupt embrace. Even though Lily was too shocked to respond to the kiss, James was satisfied. After all, she was quiet now. The girl blushed brightly, bringing a hand to touch her lips. The young man then froze internally, the full realization of his actions dawning on him. This was Lily Evans, not Narcissa Black. What came next was purely Lily and not anyone else.

Lily had brought back her hand and solidly connected with James' jaw. He stumbled back, feeling rather surprised. This wasn't _quite_ the reprimand the young man was expecting.

"You are just _sick_."

And she walked away.

-

**Author's Note**: I've tried to make this chapter smoother… is it alright? I do realize it is a bit choppy in a few places, but I really I am trying. Ah, yes, a bit clichéd, I supposed, but life is life. :D Reviews are lovely, if you all wish to bestow a few.


End file.
